yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 038
の ！！ | romaji = Sai Shūshō no Kōbō!! | english = The Final Chapter Battle!! | japanese translated = The Final Chapter Struggle!! | alternate = | chapter number = 38 | japanese release = September 21, 2012 | japanese cover date = November 21, 2012 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "The Final Chapter Battle!!", known as "The Final Chapter Struggle!!" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-eighth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed September 21, 2012 in the 11/2012 issue of the V-Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of the tankōbon. Summary Luna declares their draw as Leo draws for her, drawing an Equip Spell Card, "Forest Burst." As Yusei speeds along behind the twins, Luna declares that the cycling Field Spell Card "Fairy Tale" advances to the final chapter. Yusei thinks again that until Leo and Luna retake control of their own hearts, "Stardust" and him will call them as often as they have to. The score stands with Leo and Luna on 2100 Life Points, and Yusei on 700, each side controlling two Synchro Monsters. Since they activated a Field Spell, the twins activate "Ancient's effect and draw a card. Luna thinks that "Stardust's" effect creates a nearly impenetrable defense, but it isn't without a weakness. She equips "Forest Burst" to "Power Tool," then draws a card since she equipped an Equip Spell to "Power Tool." A pulsing bomb appears over the hole in "Power Tool's" chest, and Yusei is horrified to see the card. Luna laughs, commenting that she sees Yusei has figured it out. When "Forest Burst" is destroyed, it destroys the monster it's equipped to, and inflicts the amount of its ATK on Yusei as damage. She explains that "Power Tool's" ATK is 2300, and Yusei admits that if she sacrifices "Power Tool," she'll wipe out his Life Points. But both of them know that Yusei can use "his dragon form's" effect to keep "Forest Burst" from destroying "Power Tool." Yusei knows there's nothing else he can do, as Luna activates the effect of "Ancient" to destroy a card on the field, destroyed "Forest Burst" with "Spirit Burial." "Ancient" uses its light beams to detonate "Forest Burst," and Yusei protects "Power Tool" with "Stardust's" effect. "Stardust" wraps its wings around the "Sonic Barrier" that it projects over "Power Tool." Luna points out that his "dragon form" can only use its effect once per turn, and now it can't protect itself. Yusei yells at Leo to wake up, asking if he wasn't going to protect Luna. He urges him to shake off the Duel Dragon's spell, and Luna retorts that he is a crafty black magician for trying to decieve "the scarecrow." She switches "Power Tool" into Attack Position," activating the effect of "Moon of Oblivion," the Field Spell, doubling the ATK of "Power Tool" since it was switched into Attack Position, to 4600. Yusei is shocked as Luna tells him to cry and beg for forgiveness, attacking with "Power Tool." Yusei responds with the effect of his "Scarred Warrior," and the Warrior throws himself in front of "Stardust." Yusei wonders if that got him through the turn, but Luna activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Trick Buster." Since the monster she targeted was switched, she destroys one of Yusei's monsters, destroying "Scarred Warrior" and continuing the battle, yelling that this is the end. "Power Tool" presses its fingers together and throws its arm at "Stardust." Luna is esctatic, claiming that they've beaten the black magician. Yusei smiles, is she sure? "Stardust" has grabbed "Power Tool's" wrist and stopped the attack. Yusei grins, explaining that he activated a face-down card when "Scarred Warrior" was destroyed, "Warrior Defense." The ATK of her monster was descreased by the ATK of the destroyed "Warrior," and neither monster will be destroyed by battle. In other words, "Power Tool's" ATK fell by 2100, the amount of "Scarred Warrior's" ATK. Both monsters are equal at 2500 ATK, and neither is destroyed, leaving Yusei's Life Points untouched. Luna angrily curses him. Yusei yells at Leo again to wake up. Doesn't he want to save Luna, Yusei asks. Wasn't he going to bring her back from the world in her book? He asks if that's all Leo's got, and if his feeling for Luna that weak. Leo grips the handle of his Duel Runner, and Yusei asks if that all Luna means to him. Leo weakly replies that Luna is his everything, remembering her before they got their Duel Dragons as precious, the only family he has. His eyes return to normal, and Yusei encourages him not to let go of his heart, and not to let the Duel Dragon's darkness take him. Yusei sees Leo's eyes as the boy tries to respond, and is overjoyed to see him back. Luna observes that the black magician is hurting the scarecrow, and she hugs her brother tightly, claiming that the scarecrow is hers. Leo asks her name in confusion as she states that she's the only one allowed to pick on him. Her Shadow Miasma explodes as she yells that she'll never forgive the black magician, and Leo screams. Her irises turn black as Kalin's had, much to Yusei's shock, and she Sets two cards face-down, ending her turn. Goodwin continues to watch the Duel on a videoscreen, and is surprised the bond between Luna and her Duel Dragon had gotten so strong. Calling Yusei a "Duel Priest," he asks him how he's going to free Luna from the darkness. Leo, meanwhile, has recovered from the shock of the Miasma, and tells Yusei's it's okay. They'll continue the Duel, and with "Stardust," they can... Yusei continues inwardly, thinking that "Stardust" could purify "Ancient's" darkness. Beginning his turn, he attacks "Ancient Pixie Dragon" with "Stardust Spark Dragon's" "Shooting Blast." Luna activates a Trap Card, "Forest Spring," allowing her to activate a Trap from the Graveyard, activating "Those We Protect" to switch the attack target to "Power Tool." She repeats that she's the only one allowed to pick on the scarecrow, and tells him to protect her again. She points out that when two monsters with the same ATK battle, they'll both be destroyed. She thinks that all Yusei can do is use his dragon form's effect to prevent its destruction, but when he does, they can activate her Set "Wrath of the Forest" to inflict the ATK of his dragon form on his Life Points. "Stardust" dives forwards at "Power Tool" as it fires its screwdriver missiles, and Yusei activates the effect of "Stardust." Luna thinks that he's taken the bait, beginning to activate her Trap card, but "Stardust's" "Sonic Barrier" instead appears around "Power Tool" again, and "Stardust" is destroyed. Yusei is again unharmed, and Leo is horrified that "Stardust" did that. Luna too is floored, asking what was the point of protecting "Power Tool." Yusei activates a Quick-Play Spell, "Shifting Mirage," since "Stardust Spark Dragon" was destroyed, he can destroy one card. "Stardust" reforms as a spirit and Yusei points out that even if he's only a spirit, "Stardust" will destroy "Ancient Pixie Dragon." "Stardust" fires its "Shooting Mirage Blast," and blows a hole through "Ancient." Luna shields herself from the backlash, her eyes lightening, but they are still blank and her skin still cracked. Leo observes that they took each other out, but... Yusei finishes again, thinking that "Ancient's" darkness still hasn't been completely purified. Yusei activates another Quick-Play Spell, "Spirit Battle." Each of them selects a monster destroyed on this turn form their Graveyards and has them battle. "Stardust" and "Ancient" both reappear, as Yusei explains that neither of them will take any battle damage, but the ATK of a destroyed monster will be inflicted to its owner. Luna is horrified; they'll take "Ancient's" 2100 ATK - the same amount as their Life Points. They'll lose. Light shines over the two of them as Yusei yells "Echo in Luna's heart!" Leo smiles and Luna grits her teeth as "Stardust" attacks and destroys "Ancient" with "Shooting Blast." Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Leo & Luna Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 7: Leo & Luna The effect of "Fairy Tale Chapter 3: Evening Sun" activates, replacing itself with "Fairy Tale Final Chapter: Moon of Oblivion" during the start of Leo and Luna's turn. As a Field Spell Card was activated, the effect of "Ancient Pixie Dragon" activates, allowing Luna to draw a card. She Equips "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" with "Forest Burst"; the prior's effect allowing Luna to draw another card. Luna activates the effect of "Ancient Pixie Dragon", as a Field Spell Card is activated, allowing her to destroy a card on the field; she targets "Forest Burst", which, when destroyed, would inflict damage to Yusei equal to the equipped monster's ATK, but Yusei chains with the effect of "Stardust Spark Dragon", negating the destruction of "Forest Burst". Luna changes "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" to Attack Position, with the effect of "Fairy Tale Final Chapter: Moon of Oblivion" doubling its ATK as it was changed from Defense Position to Attack Position (2300 → 4600). "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" attacks "Stardust Spark Dragon", but the effect of Yusei's "Scarred Warrior" activates, making it the obligatory attack target; also, once per turn, "Scarred Warrior" cannot be destroyed by battle. Luna chains the Quick-Play Spell Card "Trick Buster", destroying "Scarred Warrior" as the attack target changed. "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" resumes its attack towards "Stardust Spark Dragon", but Yusei activates his face-down "Warrior Defense", as a Warrior monster was destroyed; it reduces the ATK of "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" by that of the destroyed "Scarred Warrior" (4600 → 2500), and prevents monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn. Thus, the battle ends in a draw, and no monster is destroyed. Luna Sets 2 cards. Turn 8: Yusei Yusei attacks "Ancient Pixie Dragon" with "Stardust Spark Dragon", but Luna activates her face-down "Forest Spring", which, as a Field Spell Card is active, allows her to activate a Trap Card from her Graveyard; she activates "Those We Protect", changing the attack target to "Power Tool Mecha Dragon". Yusei activates the effect of "Stardust Spark Dragon", but Luna chains with her "Wrath of the Forest", which, if "Stardust Spark Dragon" is not destroyed by that battle, would inflict damage to Yusei equal to its ATK. It is then revealed that Yusei used the effect of "Stardust Spark Dragon" to target "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", preventing its destruction, so "Stardust Spark Dragon" is destroyed. Yusei activates "Shifting Mirage", which, as "Stardust Spark Dragon" was destroyed, allows him to destroy a card on the field; he targets "Ancient Pixie Dragon," destroying it. Then, he activates "Spirit Battle", Special Summoning both "Stardust Spark Dragon" and "Ancient Pixie Dragon" from the Graveyard, and making them battle, negating any Battle Damage. As "Ancient Pixie Dragon" is destroyed, "Spirit Battle" inflicts damage to Luna equal to its ATK (Leo & Luna: 2100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.